


Forgiving Temptress...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Battlefield. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving Temptress...

Morgaine watched with a slight smile as the pile of ash in front of her began to glow and take on a more human form.

"Welcome to your new home my pet..."  
"H... How am I here?"

The girl was clearly terrified…. And just a little aroused.   
"I transported you here."  
“Oh. Thank you... ma'am."   
"Your welcome warrior maiden…"   
"I'm sorry... but... your so... stunning."  
"Your compliment is received with thanks…"  
"May I... kiss you?"  
"You may…"  
"Thank you."

LeVall moved closer and kissed her gently. Morgaine let her responding slightly.   
"Did you enjoy that?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good, I'm glad."   
LeVall blushed and smiled timidly.   
"Is that all you wish for?"  
LeVall's blush deepened but she didn't lie, she didn't manage to speak at all.   
"What holds your tongue so maiden?"   
LeVall blushed and spoke softly. 

"I could... not ask such a thing of you."  
"You may ask whatever you wish…"   
LeVall flushed deeply, then spoke nervously, outlining her basic innocence in certain matters and her wish, if Morgaine would have it, to give herself to her. Morgaine smiled.  
"Your proposal is interesting to me…"  
LeVall's blush deepened further. Morgaine beckoned her closer. LeVall approached shyly. Morgaine held her hand up to stop her before she got really close. She clicked her fingers and to LeVall's shock her clothes slowly began to undo themselves and then slowly peel away from her body. LeVall blushed richly.   
"Why the blushes?"

Morgaine asked as LeVall's clothes continued to peel off her body.   
"It's all just so... new... to me."  
"Just relax into it…"   
LeVall blushed but nodded. Morgaine’s magic continued ‘til LeVall was naked. LeVall remained still, clearly trusting. Morgaine smiled and beckoned her to continue towards her. LeVall came closer, still a little shy. Morgaine guided her to sit in her lap. LeVall settled quickly. Morgaine smiled and stroked her body. LeVall blushed and moaned softly.   
"You like that my maiden?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good…”

Morgaine now began kissing LeVall's throat and chest area. LeVall began to softly mew, murr and purr her pleasure.   
"You are enjoying this?"

Morgaine asked as she continued to minster her attentions on LeVall.   
"Yes ma'am."

LeVall's voice shook even as she attempted to not be too loud.   
"Then my child...you will like this even more..."

Morgaine slid a hand between LeVall's legs and began to stroke her upper inner thigh. LeVall moaned softly, still attempting to be a little quiet. Morgaine brought her hand up and began to rub LeVall's clit with her palm. LeVall mewled at this, arching just slightly. Morgaine smiled and slowly began to push into LeVall with a finger. LeVall had done all she could not to tense and yet, when Morgaine's finger did break through, the snap almost audible, she had cried out, fighting not to sob with the pain flowing through her.   
"Oh my sweet child…"

Morgaine murred, kissing her neck to sooth her. LeVall's sobs had softened, then stopped slowly, she was still clearly feeling a little pain but she took great comfort in Morgaine's touch, in her gentleness, her voice soothing LeVall further.   
"Are you ready my sweet little girl?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Morgaine nodded and resumed her probing. LeVall moaned, arched and came... her voice almost snapping from the force with which the moan came from her, her body all but jelly in Morgaine's arms. Morgaine smiled and stroke her hair.

"And sweetling..."

She purred softly in her ear.

"My names Morgaine....not Ma'am…"  
"Thank you...Morgaine."  
LeVall spoke softly, her body curled into Morgaine still. She had thought she was dead and yet, here she was, hidden safely away with Morgaine, in a place she could be loved by a woman who would not be afraid to show it. Morgaine was powerful, and loving.


End file.
